Wonder Bunny: Lance's Story
by CAPTAINPRICE79
Summary: Lance Whitney is one of Nick Wilde's oldest friends. They've known each other since they were kits. This is his story, and how he ended up where he is today.
1. Signing Up

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to the first Chapter of Wonder Bunny: Lance's Story! I know I said I was gonna work on Chapter 3 of Blind, but I read to Chapter 4 of the main story and I couldn't help myself. I got permission from Judith to write this, before you ask, and Lance isn't being forced into the story because he'd gonna be** ** _in_** **Wonder Bunny. Yay! I highly recommend checking it out, because it's an absolutely awesome story. There are a few shortcomings with it, but that's fine. I respect the work that goes into it, really, and the shortcomings are extrmely minor. The Chapters to this story will likely be shorter than average (I say that, but I think Chapter 2 of my Whetstone: Mafia story is a prime example of why me saying that can't be trusted), and this is mainly because I don't have much, if any, knowledge on the era the story takes place in. I mean, I know there's a war, a lot of people died, and that's more or less it. History never was my best subject. Anyway, that's enough of that, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

A Red Fox Todd sat in an alley, his eyes closed and clearly sleeping. His stiff posture, however, made it clear he was used to waking up at the smallest noise. He opened his eyes as the sound of pawsteps reached him, making it look like he was simply bored instead of having been asleep.

"Well, Lance, I managed to get us some bread. It ain't much, but it's something, right?" A slightly younger Todd asked, the older one, Lance, chuckling as he caught the tossed offering.

"Yeah, we've got that going for us, at least. Good job, Nick." He said as he bit into the bread, blinking mid bite.

"Lance? What's wrong?" Nick asked, worry in his voice. Lance removed his jaws from the bread,.

"Nothing, just...what kind of bread did you buy?" He asked, Nick looking confused for a moment before he turned his head away slightly.

"Uh, the...slightly more expensive kind." He admitted sheepishly, Lance staring at him for a long moment before letting out a sigh.

"Nick, what have I told you about keeping our expenses as low as possible? You were supposed to buy the cheepest they had so we could save some money for if we needed it." He said with annoyance, the younger Todd looking ashamed. "But, I suppose there's no point crying over it. I know I'm sure tired of the cheeper kind. Might as well eat it." He added, Nick looking apologetic.

"Lance, I'm sorry. I knew I wasn't supposed to, but I just-"

"Nick, I already said there was no point in crying over it. I don't blame ya for wanting to get something better, honestly. Just sit down and eat. We'll discuss what we can do later." Lance interrupted, Nick blinking. He hesitantly nodded and sat down, the Todds biting into the bread. Lance kept his eyes on Nick as the Todd sat across from him, letting out a quiet hum of thought as he finished off the bread.

They sat there, silent for a long moment, before Nick seemed to gain a bit of courage and raised his head.

"We should sign up." He said, Lance's eyes snapping open from where they'd been starting to close. He stared into space for a long moment before he slowly turned his gaze to Nick.

"What?" He asked, Nick blinking. He waspretty sure he'd been clear when he'd spoken.

"We should sign up." He repeated, Lance closing his eyes as a sigh escaped him. He swallowed noticeably.

"Have you thought this through?" Lance asked, Nick nodding.

"I have. It's been on my mind since last week." He answered, Lance lowering his head as consideration swarmed over his mind. On one paw, they wouldn't have to continue hustling and stealing from mammals, which Lance absolutely hated having to do. On the other paw, they would be expected to fight and kill if some kind of conflict broke out. Lance wasn't sure if the benefits outweighed the losses. He didn't want Nick to suffer like he did, every night and day, but at the same time he wanted both of them off the streets.

There was no other choice.

"Alright. Sure thing." He said confidently, Nick blinking at how easy it seemed. He clearly didn't realize just what he was asking for by signing up. If conflict broke out, then who knew what the younger Todd would see and suffer through. It was a hard choice, but Lance suspected it was also the best choice.

Lance stood and stretched, Nick doing the same, before turning and walking out of the alley. Or at least, he intended to, before he saw two Wolves blocking the entrance.

"Uh, Lance?" Nick asked hesitantly, the older Todd sighing.

"Behind us too?" He asked, turning his hea dslightly to look at Nick.

"No." Nick answered, clearly scared.

"Then go. Hide somewhere safe." He ordered, Nick balking at him.

"I can't let you fight them alone!" He said, Lance chuckling.

"Hm, that's cute." He remarked, Nick blinking. "I'm serious, Nick. Go and hide, and whatever you do, don't leave that spot until I come for you. Won't be a minute." He said confidently, Nick hesitating for a moment before nodding. He turned and ran, Lance waiting for a moment before he turned back to the Wolves.

"Well, seems the Fox thinks he can take us alone. What do you say we teach him why Wolves are the superior Predator species, eh, Mark?" The Wolf on the left asked.

"Sure thing, Sean. He doesn't know what he's in for." The other Wolf said, Lance feeling a faint grin touch his muzzle. They charged Lance, clearly intending on overwhelming him, and Lance felt the grin grow larger. He ducked under an attempted swing and planted a paw straight into the first Wolf's groin, drawing a pained yelp from him as he came up and delivered a harsh knee to the larger Canid's head that sent him to the floor.

The second Wolf, undeterred by the obviously skilled Fox easily taking down his friend, tried to grab him. Lance dodged to the side and turned, slamming his elbow into the side of the Wolf's jaw, knocking a few teeth loose. He grabbed the back of the Wolf's shirt and pulled, turning and slamming him against the brick wall.

"You know, the funny thing about being a Fox is that you learn _real_ quick to learn how to defend yourself from threats. You thought you'd found easy targets because we're smaller, but let it be known that I am no easy target. And if you come back and try to harm me or my friend again, I won't be so leniant next time." He punctuated his words by snapping one of the Wolf's digits, the canid howling in pain. Lance grimaced at the sound, then turned and threw him onto the ground. He turned to walk away casually, only to be stopped by the sound of clicking. He turned his head to see a revolver being pointed at him. "Oh you have got to be joking." He muttered, the Wolf chuckling.

"Who's the better one now, Fox?" The Wolf asked bitterly, Lance huffing.

"Well, still me. A gun doesn't make you better in a fight, it just gives you an advantage over the outcome. However..." Lance leaned slightly to the right. "You can't fire a gun with the safety on." He commented, the Wolf blinking in confusion. He tilted the gun away from Lance to observe it, Lance grinning as he rushed forward. He ducked under the arm and reached up, raising it towards the air as the Wolf panicked and pulled the trigger. The gun went off and the sound of panicked screaming from the streets told Lance he did not have much time. He tightened his grip on the Wolf's wrist until he heard the clear sound of a bone breaking, the Wolf howling in agony as he dropped the gun. Lance reached back and caught it, then turned and raised it up and towards the Wolf. He kept his digit resting on the trigger guard, making it clear he would only shoot if he had to, unlike the Wolf who'd kept his digit on the trigger.

Lance glanced towards the entrance at the sound of clicking, seeing a police officer pointing a revolver at him threatingly. The Wolf noticed him too.

"Oh thank god, officer, help!" He said in panic, Lance huffing and rolling his eyes. He backed away from the Wolf and placed the gun on the ground, keeping his paws raised as the officer approached.

"What's going on here?" He asked, Lance opening his muzzle before the Wolf could.

"Me and my friend were on our way to sign up at the military recruitment center when he were stopped by these two Wolves and threatened. I advised my friend to run so he would not be injured trying to help me, and I subdued the Wolves. That one drew a gun and I disarmed him." Lance answered, the cop glancing at the revolver on the ground.

"You can't trust his word! He's a Fox!" The Wolf said, the cop glancing at him.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He remarked, the Wolf blinking. "Open your coat." The cop ordered, the Wolf staring in shock at the order. "Open your coat!"

"O-okay!" The Wolf said in panic, openign his coat slightly to show the holster at his waist. The cop scoffed and shook his head. He turned back to Lance.

"Are you uninjured?" He asked, Lance nodding.

"I am, sir. Thank you." He said, the cop dipping his head.

"W-wait, what?" The Wolf asked nervously, clearly confused. "What's going on?"

"Well, I think that's a bit obvious. You're under arrest for attempted assault." The cop answered, Lance feeling satisfaction wash through him as the Wolf gained a panicked expression.

"What!?" He asked loudly, the cop sighing.

"Do I need to repeat myself? I said that you're under arrest for attempted assault without provocation. Oh, and also attempted murder." He said, adding the last part like it should have been obvious. The Wolf began to struggle at the words. "Hey, stop struggling!" The cop ordered, tightening the cuffs slightly and making the Wolf yelp as pressure was put on his injured wrist.

"Oh, I should probably mention I injured his wrist disarming him." Lance remarked, the cop glancing at him, then at the cuffs. "Right one." The cop nodded and loosened the cuff once, then pushed the Wolf against the wall.

The second Wolf began to stir slowly, raising his head up as the cop raised him up and turned him around, cuffing him before the Wolf could process what had occurred. He turned to Lance.

"Under normal cirumstances, I would bring you in because that's protocol and we have to ask you questions, but I can already tell I'm gonna have my paws full with these two so I'll let you go. I suspect you'll wanna go find your friend as it is, let them know you weren't the one shot." He said, Lance dipping his head.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate the fact you were willing to trust my word on this." Lance said, the cop chuckling.

"If I'm being honest, I think Foxes are okay mammals most of the time. Usually it's just because they've been forced to do shady things because nobody wants to hire them or anything. So I try and give them a chance, when I can, even if many others wouldn't agree." The cop said, Lance smiling.

"Well, you have my thanks, Officer..."

"Abberline."

"You have my thanks, Officer Abberline. I hope you live a long and joyful life." Lance said, the cop chuckling as he dipped his head in thanks. They both turned and began walking, Lance going to look for Nick and the cop leading the two Wolves.

It didn't take Lance long to find his friend, but what surprised him when he did was that the younger Todd pulled him into a hug.

"Oh thank God, Lance, I thought you were dead!" He cried, the older Todd chuckling.

"You are of little faith, Nick. I told you I'd be fine." He said reassuringly, the younger Todd chuckling as well at the words.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Nick said, Lance suddenly clearing his throat.

"Do you...do you think you can maybe let me go?" He asked, Nick blinking. He seemed to realize the contact had lasted longer than he'd intended, and he hurriedly let go and stepped back.

"Ah, right, sorry." He said apologetically, Lance huffing in amusement.

"That's okay. I know you're just relieved." He said, ruffling Nick's head between his ears with a chuckle. He glanced up, then back down to Nick. "Now, how about we go ahead and get the sign up out of the way?" Nick blinked, as if the thought had completely left his mind, before he remembered and grew visibly excited.

"Oh, yeah! Let's do that!" He said excitedly, Lance chuckling even as they began walking. They exited the alley and turned, making their way to where the recruitment center was.

They both paused at the doors, glancing at each other. They knew that what they were about to do could potentially spell disaster, but what other choice did they have? It was this or staying on the streets, and when Lance looked at Nick, he felt determined to make sure the Todd would never have to survive off scraps again.

The pair nodded to each other and walked in.

Neither knew that in only three years, everything would change. And four years after that, things would change even further.

 **And that does it for the first Chapter of Wonder Bunny: Lance's Story! I hope this story is entertaining, and I apologize my imagination and the like has traveled away from what I would have liked to write for you, but I'm honestly quite interested in writing this. I hope Judith is happy with this, as well, because it's really just serving as a buildup and expansion on Lance's character for her story. Again, go check it out, as some idea of the main story may be required. I The majority of this will be before the main story and in flashbacks. Also, for this story Lance is two years younger than Nick, instead of either slightly younger or much younger like he usually is. It's an interesting switch. Next Chapter will take place around the same time as the first and second Chapters of Wonder Bunny, though won't really impact anything. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I'll see you guys...next update. Word Count: 2,531**


	2. Into Town

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter 2 of Wonder Bunny: Lance's Story! I hope you guys enjoyed last Chapter, because I sure did. Apparently Judith did too, which is cool. Kinda worried she'd be iffy about it, but I'm glad she liked it. It means a lot, honestly. Please don't hesitate to leave a Review if you like it or think that I need some pointers, as I'm still not done enough research on the era to be confident. This Chapter mainly covers Lance during the first two Chapters of Wonder Bunny, but the ending sets up a several Chapter flashback. The flashback will serve to give the more important bits of Lance's history and how he and Nick got left on the streets. It's very traumatic to Lance, and it's teased what happened this Chapter. Plays a large part in the Angst for this story. Also, last thing, but I** ** _might_** **write some Chapter that intersect with Wonder Bunny, but no promises on that. It depends on if Judith is okay with that as well as if it plays an important part on Lance's character. Anyway, that's enough of that, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

Lance lay in his cot, lazily tossing a combat knife into the air and catching it. He'd found the perfect amount of strength at which to toss it in order to catch it exactly the same every time, so it was more routine at this point. He didn't even have to look at it at this point.

The sound of the tent flaps opening made him twitch his ear, but he otherwise didn't react.

"Sir, I have news." Lance caught the knife one last time, his grip on the handle noticeable tight. He didn't like the sound of the mammal's tone.

Lance sat up and turned, standing from his cot and sheathing his knife in the specialized sheath at the small of his back.

"Speak, Private..." Lance looked at the mammal's name tag. "Stone." The Vixen snapped to a salute, Lance grimacing visibly.

"Sir, you requested to be informed if anything were to go wrong on the mission Lieutenant Wilde was sent on and, well..." the Vixen trailed off, clearly hesitant.

"Private Stone, tell me what happened." Lance ordered, mustering his best authoritative voice.

"Sir! Lieutenant Wilde went down on the return trip, sir!" Private Stone said, snapping to attention once more. Lance was silent for a long moment, his gaze slowly lowering.

"Where?" He asked, the Vixen swallowing at his voice. He sounded...lost.

"He went down near an unknown island, sir, but there's a rescue mission on the way already. There was a ship passing by and they've dispatched boats and soldiers to rescue him. We're awaiting feedback now." Private Stone answered, Lance nodding. He turned slightly, rubbing his eyes with his paw as if in annoyance.

"Nick you idiot. This is what happens when you don't take me with you." He muttered, shaking his head as he turned back to Private Stone. "Thank you, Private. That'll be all." He said, the Vixen snapping to attention.

"Sir, I've been asked to bring you to the Captain's tent." She said, Lance sighing.

"I'm just a Lieutenant, Private Stone. I have no business there." He said bitterly, the Vixen remaining silent for a long moment.

"The Captain disagrees, sir. He asked for you personally." Private Stone said, Lance pausing. He turned to face her slowly, his eyes widened a small amount in shock. He scoffed after a moment.

"Of course. Wants nothing to do with me until I might be useful." Lance remarked to himself, nodding his head and approaching her. She stared into his eyes, clearly surprised by how close he was. His unnatural height and her unnatural lack of height served as a large contrast, and he arched an eyebrow after a moment. "Well? We going or not?"

"Oh, right, sorry sir. This way." Private Stone said, turning and walking with her paws clasped together behind the small of her back. She turned her head slightly to make sure he was following and cleared her throat when she saw Lance's eyes were low, clearly thinking he was looking at something else. "Sir, with all due respect, my eyes are up here."

"I'm looking at your paws, Private. With how they're behind your back mammals would think you're pawcuffed." Lance said, Private Stone blinking. She looked embarrassed to have been mistaken, bringing her paws from behind her and allowing them to swing ever so slightly.

"Apologies, sir. I shouldn't have assumed." She said, Lance chuckling.

"Don't worry about it, Private. I shouldn't have been looking in that direction anyway. It's inappropriate of me." The Todd said, Private Stone turning her head in surprise at that. She smiled faintly.

"Well, if I may be so forward, it's nice meeting somebody who doesn't just view me as a sexy piece of tail." Private Stone said, Lance arching an eyebrow at her... _eloquent_ wording.

"You don't come from a family, do you, Private Stone?" Lance asked after a moment, the Vixen freezing in shock. She turned hesitantly, almost like she was afraid.

"What gives you that impression, sir?" She asked, her politeness now false.

"Well, it isn't exactly a difficult guess. You're phrasing is more like how a male talks, your demeanor is all wrong, and, quite frankly, I know that look in your eyes. You must think this is the best thing for you, being in the military. Beats living on the streets, hustling, stealing, playing to the species stereotypes. Am I wrong? Please, correct me if so." Lance said, the Vixen swallowing as she took a deep breath.

"The Captain is waiting, sir. Best not to keep him so." She said after a moment, Lance huffing as the Vixen turned and resumed walking, following her with a chuckle. He liked the Vixen already.

The pair stopped at the Captain's tent, Lance glancing at Private Stone as she stood off to the side. Lance pulled the flap open.

"After you." Lance said, the Vixen glaring at him even as she turned and walked in, Lance following and letting the flap fall.

"Ah, Lieutenant Whitney. It's nice to see you again." Captain Bogo said, Lance huffing.

"Well, that's nice." He remarked, Private Stone stiffening next to him at his rather dismissive tone. Captain Bogo looked at her.

"You can go, Private." He said, the Vixen snapping to attention and turning to leave. She stopped when Lance grabbed her by the upper arm, clearly more surprised than actually being forced to stopping.

"She'll stay." Lance said, Captain Bogo remaining silent as he undoubtedly imagined Lance either being court martialed or dying painfully. They didn't really like each other.

"Very well. She'll stay." The Bovine said, Lance releasing Private Stone as the Vixen turned and mved back to being by his side. He cleared his throat and caught her attention gesturing for her to move over and to his left side. She appeared confused but complied, Lance dipping his head in thanks. "If you two are done, there's important information we need to discuss. I really shouldn't be telling you this, but the nature of Lieutenant Wilde's mission-"

"Sir, with all due respect, I am more than aware of the nature of my fellow Todd's mission. Get information on, uh, what was it again? Ah, yes, that's right. Get information on Doctor Poison and whatever it was they were researching." There was silence for a long moment and Lance glanced around. "Oh, sorry, am I wrong?" He asked, appearing to be surprised, frowning in thought.

"No, you were right. And...how, exactly, did you get this information?" Captain Bogo asked, Lance chuckling.

"Well, that was rather easy, honestly. You really shouldn't use a courier with no experience resisting pain compliance." Lance answered, Captain Bogo blinking in surprise. "Which is what I would say, if I wanted to rile you up for no reason. No, actually they just thought I was Lieutenant Wilde and told me before I could correct them."

"To be fair, sir, you and Lieutenant Wilde do have slightly similar eyes, and you look a lot alike, save for the height differences." Private Stone commented, Lance glancing at her in surprise.

"Really? Well thank you, Private Stone." He said, smiling faintly. He was waiting for the unflattering addition, though.

"You're just as insufferable, though."

Yeah, there it was.

"Private!" Captain Bogo said loudly, his tone reprimanding.

"It's quite alright, sir. I was waiting for it." Lance said, the Bovine grunting.

"She should still show the proper respect that is demanded by your rank, Lieutenant Whitney." He said, Lance scoffing.

"To be fair, sir, I haven't exactly given her much to respect." He said, shaking his head. "Anyway, is there a reason you wanted to see me? Last I checked you would rather find enough evidence to get me out of here."

"Yes, well, I need you to do something for me." Captain Bogo answered, Lance letting out a surprised noise. Was the Bovine actually asking for his assistance with something? That was new.

It was also slightly worrying.

"What is it you require of me, sir?" Lance asked, the Water Buffalo sighing. He clearly didn't like what he was about to say.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd send somebody I trusted more, but I need you to deliver something for me." Captain Bogo said, Lance's eye twitching slightly. He let out a little huff.

"Well, for that specific little jab, you can find somebody else." Lance said with obviosuly fake politeness, snapping off a mock salute and turning. He walked out of the tent, leaving a shocked Water Buffalo and Vixen behind. He ignored the sound of rushing pawsteps as they approached at a rapid pace, continuing to walk even as Private Stone moved in front of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Lieutenant!?" She asked angrily, Lance arching an eyebrow. He glanced left and right, then jerked his head towards a tent. He approached, the obviously _very_ angry Vixen following him. He stepped inside and turned, grapsing the front of Private Stone's uniform and pulling her close. Her eyes went wide in shock as he stared into the round orbs, a snarl on his lips.

"What I am doing, Private Stone, is refusing to do a side job for somebody who refuses to respect the work I put into getting where I am today. Nick and I have had to work harder than anybody to get where we are in this military, and yet there are bastards like Captain Bogo who refuse to respect us because of what we were born as. So there's your answer, Private. I refuse to do anything more than what I am required to if my commanding officer refuses to respect me as a fellow mammal, let alone a fellow soldier." Lance snarled, Private Stone's expression hardening in anger.

"You think you and Lieutenant Wilde have had it bad? You have no idea what I had to do to even be accepted here. I figured a fellow Fox might understand the issues I've had gtting here. Seems I was wrong. You're no better than the others after all. You have no respect for your commanders, and you expect to be trusted?"

"I respect others who respect me, Private Stone. If they refuse to show me respect, then I shall respond in kind. I don't care who they are." Lance snapped, Private Stone opening her muzzle to retort, but Lance beat her to it. "And don't you _dare_ assume you understand me. The only thing you've had to lose from birth is your life. I only have Nick. He is the only thing I have left from before I was forced onto the streets. I have lost everything except for him, and now that we're at war I might just lose him as well. So don't you dare assume you understand _anything_ about me, or there won't be a single god with enough power to save you. Do I make myself clear?" Private Stone was silent for a log moment, refusing to bend. Lance could respect that, at least.

"Yes sir." The Vixen finally said, Lance staring at her for a long moment before shifting to a smile and overall friendly demeanor.

"Good. I look forward to working with you in the future." He said cheerfully, Private Stone blinking at the complete reversal of his personality. It was frightening.

Lance dropped her and she landed on her feet, though stumbled slightly, and the Todd turned and walked out, whistling cheerfully all the way.

"W-where are you going?" Private Stone asked, Lance turning with a surprised hum.

"I'm gonna take a short trip into town. Maybe get something to drink." He answered casually, the Vixen blinking in surprise at the answer. "You wanna come?" Lance asked, Private Stone furrowing her brow in confusion. What was he doing? Only a few seconds ago he had threatened to kill her, and now he was offering her a drink. This switch was disorientating.

"Uh, I think I'm good. Thank you, though. Sir." Lance chuckled at her answer.

"Alright. Well, have fun doing nothing, then." He said, giving her a brief wave in farewell before turning and walking off.

 _'...I am so confused.'_ Private Stone shook her head with an exasperated sigh, then walked out of the tent as well and began walking back to where her tent was.

Lance walked through the town, humming softly to himself as he did, with a popular watering hole his destination. He passed a few mammals that sat on the sidewalk, looking to be asleep – though he suspected the second one he passed was just fresh – and ignored them with ease. Before, he would have considered giving them some money or something, since he could relate, but after a while he'd gotten used to it and knew they'd just buy booze with it anyway.

Lance's rather decent day was interrupted by a rather familiar crackling sound, and he felt his heart skip a beat at the memories that conjured up. He froze, right there in the middle of the street, as the sound of a fire going tok him back to that horrible day. The day he and Nick had been forced onto the streets.

The day he'd gained his fear of fire, and what made him smell the burning flesh all over again.

 **And that does it with Chapter 2 of Wonder Bunny: Lance's Story! I hope you guys liked it, because I certainly did. So yes, the next two or three Chapters will be flashbacks that all take place on the same day, and then when they end, that Chapter will converge with Chapter 5 of Wonder Bunny, at least slightly. At least that's what I plan. After that, I guess we'll see. Might end it there, might write a few more Chapters from Lance's POV that coincide with or take place between certain Chapters of Wonder Bunny. That is, if Judith is okay with that. So this Chapter and Chapter Five of Wonder Bunny go up on the same day, at least hopefully, so you guys can see what happens from Nick and Judy's POV there. Lance appears in the new Chapter of Wonder Bunny that goes up alongside this one, so I'm excited to see how Judith handles him. He's a rather complex character, as his many appearances in various other stories of mine will attest to. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I will see you guys...next update. Word Count: 2,654**


	3. Flashback I: Beginning

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter 3 of Wonder Bunny: Lance's Story! I hope you guys are excited to see where this is going, because I sure am! Either this Chapter or the next will include a very important moment in Lance's life, one which has impacted him severely and drastically altered him. His personality will be a bit different until that moment happens, though, just a bit of a warning. Like, he's a lot more friendly and caring than his adult counterpart. Oh, I'm getting excited jitters just thinking about writing it! Finally, something I can do well! Ahem, sorry, got a bit excited. I am way too excited to write violence. Anyway, that's enough of that, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

A lone tree sat atop a hill, the setting sun casting long shadows that moved with the leafy branches. At its base sat two young Foxes, both Todds, that were almost close enough for their fur to touch. Not quite there, but close. Sleep currently held its sway over them, and the older shifted slightly in that subcosncious field of thought that demanded warmth, for that brought comfort and safety to his troubled dreams. His head came down and ended up resting on the younger's shoulder, the two now touching. Several minutes passed.

A third Fox, this one female, paused as she came to the top of the hill. She brought a paw to her muzzle to stiffle her laughter, though was unsuccessful. The older Todd's ear twitched and his eyes slowly opened, raising his head as he yawned. He shook his head, waking the younger Todd at his side.

"Ugh, what time is it?" The younger Todd asked, looking around.

"I dunno, maybe...five? Five thirty, perhaps?" The older Todd answered uncertainly, shaking his head once more. He froze as he realized his and the younger's positions, then cleared his throat and shifted over a bit, averting his gaze. The two Todds' ears twitched as laughter reached them, turning their heads to see a young Vixen laughing. They both flushed as they realized she had clearly seen their positions, the older standing up quickly. "L-Laura!"

"Mother's gonna hear about this!" The Vixen, Laura, teased playfully, Lance flushing.

"No, don't tell her!" Lance shouted in panic, knowing that their mother wouldn't see it as an accident no matter what he said. He panicked further when his sister giggled and said something he didn't really mean. "I-if you tell her, I'll hate you forever!" There was stunned silence for a long moment. None of them could really believe he'd said it, least of all Lance, and he felt horror dawn as his sister's eyes began to grow wet with tears. She turned and ran before he could apologize, Lance opening his mouth to call for her. He hesitantly closed it, knowing she wouldn't hear him.

Lance stiffened when he felt a paw on his shoulder, turning to see Nick staring at him.

"She'll realize you didn't mean it later. Don't worry." The seven year old Todd said comfortingly, Lance sighing.

"I know. I shouldn't have said it, though." Lance said, Nick shrugging.

"No, but you panicked. I mean, that doesn't necessarily mean it was okay, but it makes it easier to understand. Besides, you can just apologize later, when we go home." The younger Todd said, Lance smiling thankfully at his friend.

"Yeah. You're right." He said, pulling the Todd into a thankful and brief hug. "You're my best friend, you know that?"

"Of course I know that, Lance. You only mention it at least once a day." Nick joked, Lance chuckling as he playfully cuffed the younger Todd upside the head. It wasn't a hard hit, and Nick playfully returned it. They both laughed at their own antics; joyful and loud, their laughter would seem odd for Todds that preferred to remain quiet outside of being alone together.

After a while they quieted down, deciding to sit back down beside each other and simply do as they pleased. It wasn't often they got to come to the hill, so they considered it a rather special place. To them, it represented a chance to be themselves aay from their parents' and their attempts to make them more outgoing. To them it gave them a chance to just have peace and silence or hecticness and fun at their choosing. It was as close to perfection as they could imagine.

"Hey Nick, can I ask you a question? No joking." Lance asked, Nick blinking in surprise at him. The younger Todd had never heard such a request from his friend before, and he found it a little worrying.

"Of course, Lance. What is it?" Nick asked, Lance sighing.

"Alright, well, before I ask, I just want to say that this isn't serious. It's just my imagination going, you know how it is." Nick made a face, knowing full well how Lance's imagination could be at times. "Hypothetically, and if it was considered okay, what would you say if I told you I considered you more than a friend?" Lance asked, Nick blinking in surprise.

"That's...kinda weird, even for you, Lance." Nick remarked, Lance sighing.

"Yeah, I know. Just humor me, though, if you will." He said, Nick pausing as he considered the question.

"Well, since we're being hypothetical, I guess I might think it odd, but I would probably still consider you a friend. I mean, other than that, you're still the same Todd, right?" Nick said, gesturing to Lance.

"Right. Other than that, still the same Todd I've always been." Lance agreed, chuckling. "Well, let it be known that, while a weird thought, it shall remain just one of those weird hypotheticals I'm always thinking up."

"Well that's good. I mean, could you imagine what would happen if everybody else found out about that? Especially your family?" Nick asked with a huff, Lance chuckling.

"Yeah, let's not even bring that up. I think mother would probably pass out from the shock, at best." Lance said, letting out a little blast of air as he imagined what would most likely happen.

"Agreed. Father might react slightly better, but not by much. He always was a bit more accepting of others." Nick said, Lance chuckling. It was true, and probably why Lance's parents occasionally had arguments. It didn't matter what it was, Lance's father always seemed to be rather okay with it. Lance remembered when his father had told him about a friend of his who had admitted to liking other males. While most mammals who found out had reacted as expected, his father had defended him, saying that the mammal was still the same he'd always been, just with a different attraction. He didn't win anyone over, but the friend had been appreciative of his support.

Lance was similar, in that regard. He didn't quite see what made somebody liking somebody else of the same sex wrong, aside from the fact they couldn't have kits. Perhaps he just didn't understand it, though. After all, he was still a kit himself, so he knew he still had much to learn in regards to how the world worked. Perhaps that was one of the things he needed to experience to understand what made it wrong.

"You ever wonder what the world would be like if that was okay, though? Like, would it really be bad, or would it stay the same but with mammals who are in relationships with those of the same sex?" Lance mused, Nick frowning in consideration.

"I...I don't know." He answered after a moment, making a face briefly. "Anyway, what's bringing these thoughts on? I mean, I know you think up weird things sometimes, but..." Nick trailed off, though the implications of what he meant were clear. Lance shrugged.

"Well, not really anything. Just crossed my mind one day, and I've just been mulling it over. Gives me something to do when I'm bored and you're doing something." Lance said, Nick humming in acceptance of the answer. "Though I'm right there with you that it's a weird thing to think about. Not uncomfortable, really, just odd." Nick hummed once more, and Lance took that as a sign that he had nothing more to add. They fell silent, just sitting there for a long moment.

Eventually they both stood, stretching as the sun began to dip beyond the horizon. They would have to be home soon. Lance's parents would worry if they got home after dark, and they'd probably get scolded as well. A bit more time admiring the view wasn't worth the punishment, tempting as it was.

They turned and began to descend the hill, both freezing as their eyes rested on dark smoke in the direction of town. It appeared to be close to the poor side of town, where they lived, and they sent worried glances towards each other. They nodded, then turned and began running.

 **And that does it for Chapter 3 of Wonder Bunny: Lance's Story! It's my shortest one so far, but it conveys the right amount of plot so I'm happy with it. Next Chapter will show just what gave Lance PTSD, despite the fact it hasn't really been shown yet. It's also kinda bad, since I just pulled an Elfen Lied on Lance and his sister. If you've seen that show, you likely know what I mean. If not, look up Kanae's death in the English Dub. You'll know then. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I will see you guys...next update. Word Count: 1,620**


	4. Bar

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter 4 of Wonder Bunny: Lance's Story! I hope you guys have been excited for this, because I sure have. It'll probably be around similar length or shorter than last Chapter, so I can tell the plot without dragging on too long. I wish I could make these Chapters longer, but I don't know enough about the era to accurately drag on like normal. Plus they tend to work out at their own lengths, so that's also cool. This Chapter was originally gonna contain the second flashback, but I need to do a bit more research on what that all smells like and stuff before I can. I _will_ write that Chapter, though, don't worry. Maybe if there's ever a scene with a burning body, I'll include it. I will make a few references to it, though, so don't worry. Also, last Chapter teased a little minor character thing for Lance and Nick, but I won't sy what it is. Anyway, that's enough of that, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

Lance jerked as he was brought back from his memories, clutching his head and wincing in an odd mix of pain and horror. He swallowed and shook his head, looking around to see if any time had passed. He let out a quiet sigh of relief when he saw that probably no more than a few seconds to a minute had passed, then made to resume walking.

"Sir, are you okay?" Lance blinked and turned, surprised to see Private Stone staring at him. He was pretty sure she'd said she wasn't coming to town.

"What are you doing here?" The Todd asked irritably, Private Stone blinking at his tone.

"Well, sir, I reconsidered my choice, and decided that I could use a drink. A stiffy, if that's not too odd." Lance managed to keep himself from flushing at her terminology, but let out a small cough.

"Sure thing. Maybe not refer to it as a stiffy, though." He said, the Vixen blinking in confusion. She was silent for a moment before realization hit her, and she flushed.

"Oh." She said quietly, Lance chuckling.

"Yeah. Now come on, I know a place that won't care about your sex. Or anything else, if you catch my drift. Long as you pay and keep it quiet, that is." Lance said, Private Stone narrowing her eyes in indecision even as she began to walk alongside him.

"I can't tell if you're referring to mating or who you choose to mate with." She finally said, Lance glancing at her.

"Both. Safe haven, if you will, and you will not disrupt that haven. It's the only place I trust to get a drink without getting in a fight at, and I'd rather not change that." Lance said, Private Stone frowning but not arguing. He was grateful for that, at least. Their silence didn't last long, however.

"How do you feel about the...others?" She asked, Lance arching an eyebrow in curiosity. "You know, the ones who choose to mate with their own sex."

"Personally, as long as it doesn't disrupt me I couldn't care less. It's of no concern to me, so why fuss over it?" Lance responded, Private Stone blinking in surprise at his answer.

"That's...awfully forward thinking of you, sir." She remarked aster a moment, Lance rolling his eyes.

"Yes, well, until we're back at base, drop the 'sir' if it ain't too much trouble. My name is Lance." He said, Private Stone frowning.

"But you're still in uniform." She pointed out, Lance sighing as he stopped, turning to her with annoyance clear in his expression. He glanced around, then remained silent for a long moment as he considered a response.

"Yes, well, I can see that. Last I checked, though, I don't have another outfit. So it's not like I can get out of uniform, unless you'd rather see me naked." Lance said, Private Stone arching an eyebrow in intrigue.

"Perhaps save it for this bar you were talking about, si-er, Lance." She said, smiling mischieviously for a brief moment.

"Alright, that's better. So what can I call you?" Lance asked, choosing to ignore her offer for the moment.

"Private Laura Stone, at your service." The Vixen said, Lance locking up as his pupils dilated and his heartrate increased.

" _I'll hate you forever!"_

Lance took a step back as he shook his head, clutching it as he stifled an anguished cry. Remembering what his last words to his sister were only served to trigger the worst part of his memories, however, and he grit his teeth as he tried to force them away.

Private Sto-no, _Laura_ , stared at him in shock, unsure how to react to his sudden change. She opened her muzzle, then hesitated. Lance managed to recover, though, and saved her from a potentially embarrassing attempt to help.

"Ugh, I need a freaking drink." Lance muttered, rubbing his head and shaking it. He turned to walk away. Then paused when he didn't hear Laura following him. "You coming?" He asked as he turned, the Vixen looking extremely confused.

"Wait, what just happened?" She asked, Lance arching an eyebrow.

"Well, that's...a bit of a personal story. If you're lucky, and get me drunk enough to tell you before I pass out, you'll get to hear it. Or at least a shortened version of it, followed by a lot of irritability. I'm very cracky when I'm drunk, I've discovered." Lance said, sending an incredibly obvious false smile at her before turning and walking away. Laura hesitated for a moment, then shrugged to herslef and followed. What did she have to lose, anyway?

Lance stepped through the door and made his way to the far section, Laura right behind him, and sat down on one of the stools. The bartender approached.

"What'll it be?" The Coyote asked, Lance glancing at Laura.

"I'll have a simple whiskey to start off. One of the weaker ones." Lance answered, the Coyote nodding as he turned to walk away. Lance cleared his throat, the Coyote turning. "You're forgetting somebody." Lance said, the Coyote glancing at Laura.

"Ah, my mistake. I wasn't sure if she was a customer or a-"

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you, Agil." Lance interrupted, knowing full well where that line of dialogue was going. The Coyote grunted, then turned to Laura.

"Same as him, but stronger." Laura said, the Coyote and Lance both arching an eyebrow at her.

"The stronger stuff isn't exactly something I'd recommend for a-"

"If you say female I _will_ hit you." Laura warned, Lance glancing at the Coyote. He shrugged when the larger Canid returned his glance, indicating he wasn't going to reprimand her. He grunted, then turned and walked over to where the drinks were.

"Would you seriously hit him?" Lance asked, Laura arching an eyebrow at him.

"Do you think I wouldn't?" She asked, Lance pausing as he considered his answer.

"Probably." He finally answered, Laura chuckling. The Coyote bartender set their drinks down, both Foxes tossing them back casually and simultaneously. They looked at each other. "Are you a betting mammal, Laura?"

"Not normally, but I suppose I might be interested in hearing your proposition." The Vixen answered, smirking at him. Lance grinned.

"Alright, if I can outdrink you, I wanna hear why you joined up." Lance said, Laura blinking.

"Is that it?" She asked, clearly expecting Lance to propose something far more risque.

"And if you win you can ask me anything." The Todd finished, Laura arching an eyebrow in obvious interest.

"...Anything?" She asked, Lance nodding.

"Anything." He confirmed, Laura turning back to the bar as she mulled her decision over. She looked up at the bartender.

"Make it a fifty special, both of us. If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right." She said, Lance blinking. Sure, he'd drank a few times, but he'd never drank something so strong before.

He was starting to realize that challenging the clearly confident Vixen may have been a mistake. But, then again, it was still day. He had a few hours before anybody came looking for him, assuming they even bothered. He wasn't expected anywhere anytime soon, so it was unlikely.

As the new drinks were set down, Lance reached for his. He was stopped by Laura, who got his attention with a concerned look.

"What?" He asked, not liking the look she was giving him.

"You do know what's in a special, right?" She asked, Lance glancing at his drink. He arched an eyebrow at her, silently asking a question. "Oh you know, fifty proof whiskey, bit of honey. Nothing major."

"You actually had me going there, you know that?" Lance asked with a chuckle, Laura chuckling as well. He made to pick up his drink, only to be stopped again.

"Ah, ah, ah, Lance, there's a specific way I do my challenges. Pick up your glass, but don't move it closer than hold you idly hold it." Laura said, Lance doing as she ordered. She picked hers up as well, doing the same. She brought her arm around and looped it around his at the elbow, Lance gaining a rather vague idea of what she normally did with these things. "Now, go slow. Where I'm from, we don't toss them back. Savor it." She said, both of them slowly raising their glasses and just as slowly tilting them back. They stared at each other, Lance because he wanted to see just how resiliant Laura was, and Laura because she wanted to see if he would flinch at the taste.

Lance grimaced when the last of his glass was emptied, but didn't otherwise react.

"Well, the honey certainly helps." Lance remarked, the two of them unwinding themselves and setting the glasses down.

"Well, that's interesting to hear." Laura said, Lance blinking in obvious confusion. "Not heard that before. Mammals usually complain about how strong the drink is instead of mention the honey." She explained, Lance letting out a small 'ah' of understanding.

"Well, I don't think I've ever been called 'usual' before. Believe it or not, I'm usually rather quiet and keep to myself." Lance said, Laura chuckling even as she snapped her digits and pointed to their drinks, indicating another round. "Could we maybe not loop arms? It's uncomfortable."

"Well, are you giving up?" Laura asked, Lance letting out a small growl out annoyance.

"No, I just prefer to be comfortable when there are stakes involved. Part of that is being able to control my own arm more than looping them like that allows." Lance answered, Laura huffing but allowing it as they raised their glasses.

Time passed, though how much Lance couldn't tell, before he decided to concede. He was not ready for something as strong as the drink Laura had requested. His vision was already starting to haze a bit, which usually took a lot longer. He'd been blessed with being able to go a gallon or two before he got affected, at least with the stuff he usually drank.

With what he was drinking now, a quick glance at Laura confirmed that she had done this challenge a lot more than somebody her age should have. He glanced at the window, blinking when he saw it was still light out.

"Well, I suppose I should ask you that question now, before you pass out." Laura said, placing her elbow on the counter and her head in her paw.

"Go 'head." Lance said, Laura leaning forward slightly and grinning at him.

"Does this place have an upstairs?" She asked, Lance blinking in surprise at the question. Was she actually...? A glance at her eyes confirmed that, yes, she was asking what he thought she was. He sighed.

Lance opened his muzzle to answer, then paused when he saw a group of three male Wolves approaching with clearly deceptive appearances of casualness. He groaned internally, knowing full well what was about to happen.

 _'Three...two...one.'_ And right on cue, the lead Wolf leaned against the bar behind Laura his eyes not so subtlely focused on her rear from where she was leaning over slightly. Lance's eyes flicked towards the Wolf and Laura, arched an eyebrow, then rolled her eyes. He gave a tiny, almost imperceptible shake of his head.

"I got this." He whispered, standing with a groan and pretending to stretch. "Well, I better go. The Captain said he wanted to see me by seven, and it appears to be getting close to that time right about now. I'll see you back at base, Laura." He said, moving to walk off as if he was really off to leave. He walked only about seven steps before he stopped and leaned against the wall, waiting for his cue.

"Hey there, I couldn't help but see you looked a little lonely. Mind if I join you?" The lead Wolf asked, Laura turning as if she was surprised to find out he was there.

"Oh, sorry, no. I'm expecting somebody soon, actually. The Lieutenant, who just left, was just here when I came in. A few friends of mine will be here in only a few minutes." Laura said, the Wolf frowning at that.

"Well, how about I keep you company until then, yeah?" He asked, Lance admiring how quickly he had recovered from the rather obvious brush.

"Like I said, I'll be fine without you. You don't look too interesting anyway." Laura said, turning back to the bar. The Wolf stood there, a shocked expression on his face. He clearly wasn't used to being refused, or at least not so rudely. Lance let out a quiet sigh and began his approach as a snarl crossed the Wolf's muzzle and his paw came up.

Laura didn't react to the movement, showing further dismissal. As the paw came down, it suddenly stopped as Lance's paw gripped his wrist. He turned his head in surprise.

"If I release your paw, and you continue on the path you were on, I will shatter your shoulder. Do I make myself clear?" Lance asked warningly, turning his head slightly to glare at the Wolf. The snarl returned, deeper this time.

"Oh yeah? And you expect me to believe you're a threat?" He asked, jerking his paw with a grin. That grin faltered when his paw didn't budge, Laura actually turning in surprise at the lack of movement despite the rather obvious attempt. Lance sighed.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't. After all, I'm just a lonely little Fox, isn't that right?" He asked mockingly, grinning at the sound of rushing pawsteps behind him. He sidestepped and brought his arm back, catching the charging Wolf across the chest dead center with his elbow. The cracking sound of a rib breaking filled the whole room, silence following the sound as the Wolf fell to the ground. Lance tightened his grip of the lead Wolf's wrist, the larger Canid grimacing in pain. Another crack filled the room as his wrist finally gave, the Wolf screaming in pain.

Lance rolled his eyes and yanked on the wrist, pulling the Wolf away from the bar and turning, tripping him up with a leg sweep. The Wolf's head slammed against the wall with a loud thud.

"That Todd is good with his paws." Somebody muttered, Lance ignoring it as gasps filled the room, followed by a familiar clicking sound.

"Of course." Lance muttered, glancing at Laura. She extended a digit half way.

 _'Half a foot. That's manageable.'_ Lance thought with a faint grin.

"You've messed with the wrong Wolves, Fox. And now you paw." The last Wolf said, Lance scoffing.

"Oh, so scary. Please don't kill me." He said mockingly, hearing a growl escape the Wolf at his words.

Lance turned suddenly and kocked the gun aside, the gun firing and putting a hole in the wall. Lance gripped his wrist, keeping it to the side and raising it towards the roof. He kept a grip of the Wolf's other wrist as he brought his knee up between the Canid's legs as hard as he could muster. The Wolf yelped and reflexively hunched up, Lanc edropping his knee and bringing his other up just as hard and into the Wolf's muzzle. The Wolf's head jerked back as he fell to the ground, unconscious, and Lance turned to Laura.

"Well, that was a fight." The Vixen remarked with an arched eyebrow. Lance approached her, extending his paw.

"To answer your earlier question, Laura, yes. There is an upstairs." He said, the Vixen blinking in surprise. She grinned and took his offered paw as Lance turned his head towards the annoyed bartender. "Sorry about the damage, Agil. I tried to keep it clean." He apologized, the Coyote waving him off. Lance wasn't sure if he didn't care about it or he was just too pissed to respond with words, but he would take it. He turned and began to walk, expecting a rather interesting night to be in order.

Little did he know that he was right to expect an interesting night, though not in the way he imagined.

 **And that does it for Chapter 4 of Wonder Bunny: Lance's Story! I hope you guys liked it, as well as the small trigger scene when Laura told Lance her name. No, I didn't know what Lance's sister was named until I started writing last Chapter, I swear. Judith surprised me with that just as much as it may have surprised you. I hope I didn't do the trigger scene wrong and offend people who actually know about that stuff, though. If so, then please do tell me how to do it better because I would appreciate it. So yeah, I know the bar scene ended a bit differently in the film, but too be honest, Lance is not Charlie. He is much more skilled than he is, and also more willing to kill. Ya don't make Lieutenant without killing at least one person, I imagine. I don't know, I've never been in the military. Again, if I'm wrong, tell me. I'll correct myself in a future Author's Note or something. Also, quick notice to Judith for when you read this, Lance is a skilled shooter, but he is much more skilled with a pistol like the 1911 than with any kind of rifle. It stems from his skills with close quarters combat and the need to keep his weapon(s) close to him. A pistol is much easier to do that with, and also easier to use in close quarters. Plus I imagine it's easier to train with. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I will see you guys...next update. Word Count: 3,189**


	5. Meeting

**Hey guy Price here and welcome to Chapter 5 of Wonder Bunny: Lance's story! I edited the fight from last Chapter a bit, mainly since I felt it was a bit cloncky and weird. I hope you guys like the new version a bit better. It feels much more natural to me, and also much more like what Lance would do and how he'd react as the situation played out. The new version of last Chapter was also longer, as well, which I like. So the only thing I'll say about the future is that Lance's emotions are going to get very complicated with regards to his feelings. I won't specify about who, but anybody who knows his character will be able to guess. I am quite excited to see where things are going, honestly, since they seem to be going slightly different than the film did. Probably not completely, but definitely a tiny bit. Enough to be noticeable, at the least. Also, even though the theme of Wonder Bunny itself is To Be Human by Sia (the Credits Song from the film), the theme for this, as a much more character orientated story, will be something that fits Lance a bit more. I haven't found it yet, but I'm leaning towards a combination of Awake and Alive by Skillet, Sound of Madness by Shinedown, and Ignition by Toby Mac. Those are all songs that won't be in the story, for rather obvious reasons, but they fit his character in this story to a degree. This Chapter will be a tad bit shorter than my previous shortest one, but that's to avoid dragging things out too much. Anyway, that's enough of that, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

Lance pulled his shirt on and buttoned it, rolling his head on his neck to get rid of any kinks. He hadn't been asleep for long, but his position had been a bit uncomfortable. Laura finished pulling her clothes on a few feet away, glancing at him briefly.

"I'm gonna go ahead and get back to base. Probably gonna be in so much trouble when I get back." The Vixen said, muttering the last part.

"Just tell them you were helping me on an errand or something. It wouldn't exactly be a lie." Lance said, Laura arching an eyebrow. "I'll vouch when I get back, if anybody asks."

"Well, such a gentlemammal." Laura remarked, Lance glancing at her.

"But of course. After all..." Lance approached her, smiling softly. He lightly kissed her. "I have an investment in your safety."

"And I have one in yours. So don't go and do anything stupid and die on me." Laura said, Lance chuckling.

"Well, I don't plan on it." He quipped, shrugging. "But it's war, so you never know." There was silence for a moment.

"Don't talk like that, please." Laura said, Lance blinking.

"I'm just being realistic, Laura. That's a fact that I am unable to change. I will try not to die, but I can't make a promise in something like this." He said, gesturing in the vague direction of the Front.

"I know that, Lance. Just...please. Be a bit more cheerful." She said, Lance sighing.

"Alright, I'll try. Though after this long being a realist, that may be a bit difficult." Lance said, Laura rolling her eyes.

"Well, all the matters is you try, then. See you later?" She asked, Lance grinning.

"Is that an offer, Private Stone?" He asked teasingly, the Vixen grinning right back.

"Well, you get back soon and I guess you'll find out." She answered as she stood and walked towards the door, flicking the tip of her tail as she disappeared around the corner. Lance chuckled in amusement, then stepped from the room.

Lance stepped from the bar and glanced towards the sky, then nodded his head and began his approach towards another bar that he was meeting a few friends at.

As he walked he was joined by a Vixen and a darker colored Todd, the trio remaining silent as they walked as if they had somewhere to be. In a way, they did.

Lance pushed the door open to a much smaller bar, one that was a bit more out of the way of the crowds, especially at such an hour. As he entered he saw a Bunnie with amethyst eyes turn to look at him, though he ignored her as he approached the table she sat at with another Todd and a Feline. He saw the Todd and the Bunny exchange a glance, and then the Todd's shoulders sagged in relief when the Doe gave a small nod. Lance came to a stop, him and the Todd keeping their gazes on one another for a long moment before they both smiled.

"Nice of you to drop by, Nicky. Haven't seen you in years." Lance said, tone teasing but gaze distant, clearly hiding something from the Todd. Nick took in a shuddering breath, eyes wetting briefly before he blinked the building tears away.

"Hey, Lance." Nick said, their gazes locking and silently exchanging more than their words ever could. Lance ignored the two other Foxes who had joined him as they stepped around the table to greet the Bunny and Ophelia, the Feline who had been reading something. Lance heard the Bunny introduce herself as Judith Prince to Rek, the darker Todd who had joined him alonside Liliac Pawdon, the Vixen.

Lance sat down beside Nick, leaning in closely to keep his conversation with his friend private.

"I have news regarding a certain little Badger you've been investigating." Lance said, Nick arching an eyebrow.

"Really, haven't seen each other in years and that's what you have to say?" He asked incredulously, Lance shrugging.

"We can catch up later. Right now this is a tad more important. That is, unless you'd rather be forced to watch that cute little Doe die a likely painful death." Lance said, Nick inhaling sharply. Lance ignored the sharp jab of pain at the obvious affection Nick held for the Bunny. "That's what I thought. Now, listen closely, because this is important. Poison's already found out her notebook is gone, as well as those little blueprints you stole, I presume, just recently. She's sending her parter, General Lupindorff. He has orders, though for capture or death I'm not sure. Presume death and fight like your life depends on it if you have to." Lance said, Nick remaining silent for a moment. "Also, when this war's over, there's something I need to tell you." Nick arched an eyebrow, but didn't comment on the addition.

"Alright, well, before we go then-"

"No time. He's probably already here, and if he is, and he has access to that formula – mispelled one of the Latin words, by the way – then that means he's gonna be too strong for you. Definitely so for a little Bunny like Miss Prince." Lance said, Nick's eyes widening in alarm. He stood quickly, the chair scraping the floor. He pocketed the blueprints quickly as he passed them, then began to lead the Bunny towards the door. He appeared to be struggling, which Lance found oddly amusing.

Lance watched his friend and the Bunny from his seat, narrowing his eyes. He almost didn't notice the Wolf in the corner. Almost.

 **And that does it for Chapter 5 of Wonder Bunny: Lance's Story! I hope you guys enjoyed it, because I certainly did. I do hope that ending doesn't clash with what Judith has planned, but if so I can change it. This serves as a companion fic, not my own version to change as I please, and as such I must keep it the same as the main story. Actually, I may make my own version when I'm done with Zootopian Assassins. More closely tied to the movie's plot, but with overall the same characters and the characters' relationships, at least the ones I own and the ones owned by Disney/DC. Might not, though, so don't keep your hopes up. This Chapter was mostly the same as Wonder Bunny's newest Chapter, but I figured I'd put a bit more info onto the table. Alright, well, I can't wait to see what Judith thinks of this. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I will see you guys...next update. Word Count: 1,413**


	6. Crisis Averted

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter 6 of Wonder Bunny: Lance's Story! I hope you guys liked last Chapter, which I've edited due to thinking that the ending of the corresponding Chapter of Judith's story was outside, but was actually inside. It got shorter, but not too much so. I'm excited to see where this will be going, honestly, since I have absolutely no clue. Only Judith knows, and even then I'm writing something that corresponds and sometimes intersects, but is also its own story. I'll set up a catalyst for the major flashback to Lance's past at the ending of this Chapter, I swear. That way I can get into that now that I'm a bit more confident on my ability to write the scene I have planned. Anyway, that's enough of that, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

"Leaving so soon? I'd hope you'd be able to stay for a while." Lance slowly stood at the words, reaching for his 1911. A paw stopped his, and Lance turned his head to see Rek shake his head. Lance's mouth formed a thin line and he rested his paw on the sidearm but left it in the holster, then turned his head back to his friend.

A Wolf stepped from the shadows, Lance reflecting on the fact he had some horrible luck with Wolves breifly. He could see that the Wolf made Judith uneasy as the Wolf approached silently, paws in the pockets of his outfit as he came to a stop before them. Lance felt his lip twitch and a quiet growl rise up from his throat, feeling that familiar urge to protect Nick almost overriding his desire to watch the scene play out.

"We'd love to stay and chat for a bit, but unfortunately we have a late dinner we need to head off to, else a certain businessmammal won't be too happy with us." Nick said apologetically, hurriedly taking Judith's paw and proceeding to hastily walk away from the obviously uncinvinced Wolf and towards the exit.

Lance almost dashed forward as Lupindorff pulled a gun, flicking the safety off, but was stopped by somebody gripping his paw once more. Lance turned his head to see Rek glaring at him. The sound made both Nick and Judith freeze.

"Don't worry Lance." Rek whispered, Lance frowning but dipping his head nonetheless. Nobody would stop him if the Wolf shot Nick, but he would wait and see how it turned out despite his reservations.

Lance blinked in surprise when a Kangaroo stepped up to the three mammals.

"Hey, there you two are! I've been looking all over for ya. The Chief was about to blow a gasket seeing as how you both weren't at the dinner yet." Lance narrowed his eyes in suspicion, not knowing who the Kangaroo was. And if he didn't know who he was, that meant he couldn't be trusted until he proved otherwise. The Kangaroo moved between Nick and Judy and Lupindorff, who still held his gun, which he hesitantly lowered. "Ramic Wallaby, friend of these two." The Kangaroo said, jerking his thumb towards Nick and Judith.

Before Lupindorff could reply the Marsupial was vigorously shaking his paw. When he released the Wolf, Ramic turned and bounced out of the bar with Nick and Judith right behind him. Lance watched as Lupindorff approached the bar, ordering a whiskey. He glanced at Rek.

"Go on ahead and get back. I'm going to follow them, see what this 'Ramic' is up to." He said quietly, Rek frowning.

"He may not be up to anything, Lance." The darker male remarked, Lance huffing quietly so as to avoid attention.

"Maybe not, but I don't trust him. Find a Private Laura Stone and tell her I might be a little late." With that, Lance approached the door. He ignored the way Lupindorff's ear twitched in his general direction, not really caring what the Wolf did anymore.

Lance exited the bar and moved into hiding behind a supporting beam, watching as the three mammals continued walking. He glanced around, then ran after them, paws silent as they carried him. He came to a stop and slid into an alley next to a storefront, straining his ears. He managed to catch the tail end of whatever Judith was saying.

"-Nicholas Wilde. He's going to take me to the war so I can stop Ares." Lance frowned in confusion at the words, mind racing for where the name sounded familiar. His eyes widened when he finally caught on. Why did the Bunny think the Greek God of War was in the fight? Why was Nick helping her? It didn't make any sense.

Lance stiffened at the sound of laughter, then relaxed when he realized it was the Kangaroo.

"Sorry Judith. The way you seemed so excited about heading to war got me good." The Marsupial explained, Lance stiffling a chuckle.

"No that's not at all what I meant! I'm sorry." Judith exclaimed in horror, apparently not having realized that sounding excited about going to war could be taken the wrong way. Where the hell was she from that she didn't realize that?

Lance heard the Kangaroo offer to take them to a little known store that offered weapons and combat lessons, a place he knew well. He'd been there a few times to polish up his combat style. Lance stuck his head out at the sound of retreating pawsteps, seeing the three walking away. He waited, then looked around. He hurried after the three of them, keeping his head down and trying to appear as unassuming as he could.

Lance quickly stepped into an alleyway as the three stepped up to the store, aptly named 'Move Your Tail'. He ignored the even sharper jab of hurt at the blush that heated Nick and Judith's faces when the male stopped her from falling. He couldn't worry about that now. As the three stepped inside Lance moved to follow, only to be stopped by the sound of pawsteps behind him.

Lance whirled around, his sidearm drawn and hammer cocked back. The mammal he found froze,shock in their eyes. Lance glanced down and let out a breath when he saw the ragtag clothing that denoted a homeless mammal, holstering his sidearm.

"Apologies, sir. Thought you might have been somebody else." Lance said, the mammal – Lance realized he was a Panther – nodding his head.

"If I may, sir, could I pester you for some change to get something to eat?" The Panther asked, Lance smiling softly.

"You know where O'Malley's bakery is, right?" Lance asked, the Panther nodding. "Tell him Lieutenant Lance Whitney sent you. If he doesn't believe you, hand him this." Lance held a small slip of paper out to the Panther, who took it with a thankful dip of his head.

"Thank you, sir. You've saved me." The Panther said, walking past Lance quickly and turning right. Lance smiled softly again, the Panther reminding him of his and Nick's days on the streets, begging for enough money to get a single piece of bread that they would split. They'd nearly starved a few times, so Lance could sympathize with the Panther.

With a chuckle Lance stepped from the alley and approached the store, humming to himself and noticing the look of a fire next to the building. He ignored it, knowing it was probably just another homeless mammal keeping warm. He opened the door slowly, squeezing inside so as to not ring the bell and alert the others. He silently closed the door behind him, sliding along the wall until he was in a shadowy corner. He settled into the corner, watching the mammals. He barely managed to catch what Judith said.

"Bring it." Lance grinned in amusement at the words, finding her confidence amusing. Lance had personally trained with that bear a few times. The Bunny was in way over her head, or so he thought.

Lance watched them, noticing that Nick seemed to stiffen up. He grimaced at the feeling a sharp pain in his head, remembering the last time he had seen his friend stiffen up that specific way. It stirred memories best left alone.

 **And that does it for Chapter 6 of Wonder Bunny: Lance's Story! I hope you guys enjoyed it, because I certainly did. I wanted it to be slightly similar to Judith's latest Chapter, but not too much so. And yes, this means that next Chapter – and maybe the one after that if I continue the flashback – will come sooner than this one did. It all depends on how long I want the flashback to go on for. I was hoping the Chapter from Jude would include a bit of more action, but I'm actually curious how it goes now. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I will see you guys...next update. Word Count: 1,500**


	7. Flashback II: Streets

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter 7 of Wonder Bunny: Lance's Story! I hope you guys enjoyed last Chapter, because I know I certainly did. Apologize it took me so long to get this Chapter written seeing as to how short it is, but I took a break since I was tired, then I watched OVAs I-IV of Hellsing Ultimate, and then I forgot until the time of writing this. Apologies for that. But enough excuses, I hope I am able to write this flashback well enough. And hopefully I can find a way to bring Laura back into the story, since I enjoy writing this version of her. Maybe write Lance's part, then write Laura's part? Would you guys be interested in that? I'll consider it. Anyway, that's enough of that, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

Lance shoved through the crowd, his eyes wide in panic and Nick right behind him. A mammal keeping the crowd back noticed them and managed to stop them when they came to the front, but it was pointless. They were both frozen in horror at the sight that greeted them anyway. Lance's eyes were wide and his mouth opened slightly, and Nick was the same way.

 _'No...no, it can't...'_ Lance's knees shook and eventually gave out, the Tod dropping to his knees as he stared at his and Nick's home, now burning. He vaguely heard Nick quietly ask if anybody had gotten out, silence greeting the young Tod's questions for a long moment.

"...No. I'm sorry." The mammal answered, Nick remaining silent as he nodded. Lance stared into space, unable to really comprehend all that he was seeing, feeling, and hearing.

Time was a blur to them both as they remained frozen in their spots for most of it, eventually being led across the street and away from the crowd by one of the officials. Lance was silent as he sat on the curb, his eyes only moving to blink and remaining black voids. Nick was slightly better, though not by much.

"I told her I hated her." Lance said quietly, Nick turning his head in surprise. "I told my sister I hated her, and now I'll never get to apologize." The slightly younger Tod pressed himself against Lance comfortingly, resting his head on his shoulder. Lance ignored it for the most part, though he did lean his head to rest it atop Nick's.

"I think she knew you didn't mean it." Nick said quietly, Lance closing his eyes and letting out a breath.

"Thank you, Nick." The Tod whispered, Nick smiling softly.

"It's what friends are for, Lance." Silence greeted his words, and Nick only smiled again. It felt odd to be smiling so soon after what had happened, but, if he was being honest, he was just glad they had been away when it'd happened. He didn't know what he'd do if they'd been there and he made it out but Lance didn't. Nick shuddered at the thought, quietly moving his arms and wrapping it around Lance's. The Tod seemed to notice that and raised his head, looking down at Nick in surprise. He smiled, then rested his head on the younger Tod with a small smile. At least he still had Nick.

It was several hours later that the two of them awoke, mammals still staring at the now blackened husk that had been the building they'd called home. Lance sighed, his eyes and expression devoid of emotion, and stood. Nick shook his head, then did the same. He stretched.

"Come on." Lance said quietly, turning to walk away. Nick blinked in surprise, then frowned.

"Where are we going?" The Tod asked, Lance turning his head to glance at him.

"I dunno. We'll see." He answered, Nick frowning further.

"Well, shouldn't we wait for an official to try and help us or something? See if they can find us somewhere to live?" Nick asked, Lance remaining silent. "Lance, I don't want to live on the streets. It's not safe." Lance paused and Nick walked around him, turning to look at him. Lance's head was lowered slightly, gaze resting on the sidewalk.

"I...I don't want to live somewhere else, Nick. What are the chances a family might adopt us, let alone adopt us together?" The slightly older Tod asked, Nick blinking in surprise.

"Lance, I've lost my family twice now. I can't lose you too. You're all I have left." He said, Lance raising his gaze.

"Exactly my point. What are the chances of us being adopted, let alone being adopted together? Tell me, Nick." Silence greeted him, a clear sign Nick knew he was right. "This is our best chance of staying together. Believe me, I'd rather do as you say, but it likely wouldn't be possible to be adopted together. It's also possible we'd be adopted but treated as less than mammals because we're Foxes. I can't have that." Lance finished, Nick nodding his head. He turned and they began walking.

A few minutes later the mammal who'd taken them to the opposite side of the street came to check on them, only to find them gone. He wanted to find them, but he knew his superiors wouldn't agree with him leaving his post just to go after a pair of Fox kits. The speciest bastard pissed him off to no end, but he had to do what he said. As much as it pained him, he turned and went back to helping the others. Maybe he'd see them again some day.

It was several weeks after that day that found Nick sitting in an alley, Lance standing a few feet away, leaning against the wall. Nick was starting to notice that the Tod had starting changing since that day. Gone was the bright and vocal Tod Nick had called his friend; in his place was a dull and quiet Fox that, to put it simply, unnerved Nick. It was such a striking contrast that he couldn't help but fear for the Tod, knowing that something like what they'd experienced could be difficult, but still finding the way it'd affected his friend frightening. Perhaps there was something wrong with him, seeing as he hadn't really changed noticeably.

Lance stiffened suddenly, Nick's gaze locking onto him in curiosity. The Tod lowered himself quietly, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. Nick stared at him, tilting his head, when he noticed Lance's paw was making gestures. He blinked when he saw the universal gesture for walking, then realized what Lance was trying to say almost immediately.

Mammals approaching, appear unworthy.

Nick closed his eyes and went slack, his breathing even, as pawsteps approached.

"Anyway, so as I was saying, I walk up to the Vixen and say-hey, those kits?" The was silence for a moment.

"Ah, hell, I think so. They dead or just asleep?" A second voice asked, a single pair of pawsteps approaching cautiously. Nick felt something nudge him experimentally, but remained silent.

"Ah, Jesus Christ, what do we do? I mean, I know we should call the police or something, but at the same time I dunno if they'll do anything about it aside from just dump 'em somewhere to rot." The first voice said, clearly indecisive about what was legally and morally right. "I mean, they're kits, sure, but they're also Foxes. Me and you both know the police don't bother too much with them."

"I know, David. Christ, as much as it sucks, I think we should just stay quiet. An alley is better than some creek or ditch or whatever." The first voice, the one identified as David, grumbled something. "Look, Dae, it bothers me just as much as it does you, but for god's sake, I can't let them just be disposed of like garbage. It sucks, but it's better than the alternative."

"I know, Percy, but still. It feels wrong." David said, a sigh escaping the second mammal, the one identified as Percy.

"I know, Dae. Let's just...let's just go."

"Agreed." The sound of retreating pawsteps signalled the mammals were leaving, but Nick kept himself still just in case. He started at the feeling of something smacking into his chest, opening his eyes and turning. Lance smiled softly at him.

"They're gone. I take it you were breathing shallow?" Nick nodded. "Smart."

"Thank you." There was silence for a moment before Nick realized something. "Hey, they seemed nice. Why didn't we ask them for help or something?"

"They took pity on us because we're kits, Nick. It's something not many can control." Lance stood, stretching with a quiet groan, Nick deciding to do the same. When they were done Lance approached him, Nick blinking when Lance got right up in frotn of him, their muzzles almost touching. Lance tilted his head. "You haven't really changed, you know that?" Nick hadn't been expecting that.

"I uh...I guess I'm just handling it better?" The younger Tod tried hesitantly, not knowing if that was the best thing to say. Lance just chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you are." He agreed, backing away and turning towards further into the alley. "C'mon, let's see if we can find someone who'd be willing to spend a bit. We need to eat again."

"We really should have just tried those two mammals." Nick muttered, Lance huffing in amusement.

"Perhaps, but it's better to be safe than sorry. We're lucky they were considerate at all." The older Tod said, Nick humming in agreement. Lance paused suddenly, his expression one of consideration. He shook his head.

"Something wrong?" Nick asked, tilting his head.

"Nah, just thinking. Not important." Lance answered, sending a reassuring smile over his shoulder. He turned his head, a glint in his eyes and a small smirk pulling at his muzzle.

He had an idea.

 **And that does it for Chapter 7 of Wonder Bunny: Lance's Story! I hope you guys enjoyed, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. Next Chapter will be about the first hustle that Nick and Lance successfully pull off, and it's still a flashback, just set a few months after this Chapter was. I'll have more flashbacks later that cover small things in Nick and Lance's past, as well as setting up a little reveal which hopefully won't be spoiled before then. Anybody who knows Lance will likely be able to guess, but it isn't incredibly obvious, or so I hope. Apologies this took a few days. Kinda just put off writing it, which I apologize for. After I finsih up this stretch of flashbacks, I'm gonna try and finish up Zootopian Assassins. Still need to start on Chapter 48, but I still have a while so I should be good. I'm trying to be careful with a few things because it's incredibly important I wrap up as much as I can. That means Chapter 48 will either be longer than average or there will be more than a few jumps, just to make sure I have more than enough room for AC stuff in Chapter 49 and 50. Chapter 50 will be my most violent thing yet, which says a lot. Also, next Chapter might include a short action scene, but I make no promises. Lance's personality will slowly become more similar to the one he has in the present. It may not be obvious, but it is slightly different. He's more vocal before the fire, as well as much less reserved about many things. Afterwards, and especially in the present, he's** ** _extremely_** **quiet unless necesarry, and is also incredibly aggressive at times. Hopefully I get to display that soon. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I will see you guys...next update. Word Count: 1,984**


	8. Flashback III: Pain and Comfort

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter 8 of Wonder Bunny: Lance's Story! Sorry it took a few days, I kinda just got distracted, among other excuses. I hope you guys like it, as you get to see the beginning of Lance's current personality, as well as how well he adjusts to manipulation and how good he is at it. You guys will also see something that Lance doesn't let many in-universe see if he can help it. One of the reasons he has his own tent at the base. I'll flashback later to around the time Nick went onto the mission that resulted in his meeting Judith, and how the separation (something Lance knew would happen eventually) affects him more than expected. It's mentioned in passing in Judith's story, but you'll get to see just how bad it is. I'm going to try and include as much of the backstory with Lance and Nick as I can, which means this will likely be much longer than Judith's story will be. I shall also post another flashback or two set before the fire to give you a better understanding of Lance's personality before it happened. Also, I know I said this Chapter would be the first successful hustle that Lance and Nick pull, but that didn't work out so I've changed it a bit. Anyway, that's enough of that, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

Lance leaned against the wall of a building in a small square area between four buildings, the only exit a small door. He stood opposite the door, head hanging slightly as thoughts raced through his head. His gaze was dull, unnervingly so. Nick told him it reminded him of a corpse's dull eyes, something they'd seen a few times since they'd moved to the streets.

Perhaps the younger Tod had a point. Perhaps Lance was dead, in a way, and his gaze was the only thing that laid that truth out to see. Yes, that sounded about right to him. Death had claimed him on that fateful day he'd lost his family several months ago, just not in the way it did normally. It'd taken everything except for his life and a few select emotions. His joy, his love for life, and just about every other possitive emotion and thing about him. They were all taken in one fell swoop, leaving behind an empty husk with only a life barely worth living and enough emotion to pass for normal, if he tried.

The sound of something stirring close by brought him back to the present, the young Tod turning his head to see Nick stretching and yawning. Lance leaned his head back as he stared, his expression taking on a small hint of happiness as his friend stirred. If anything gave his life meaning anymore it was Nick. The younger Tod was all he had anymore, and he would fight tooth and claw to keep him, even if it meant fighting an official. He would not allow anybody to take his sole reason for continuing. Not without giving them one hell of a fight.

Nick stood and shook his head, looking at Lance.

"Alright, get some sleep. I'll keep watch for a bit until you wake up." Lance nodded, walking over to Nick. He leaned against the wall next to his friend, sliding down it as Nick crossed his arms and stared at the entrance, his expression considerably softer than Lance's tended to be.

Right as Lance started to drift off he felt the sensation of being watched, the Tod snapping his head up and looking around. He raised his gaze and saw Nick pointedly looking away, clearly having been looking at him. He smiled softly, then elbowed Nick's leg lightly. The Tod looked down at him and blinked at the smile, a smile of his own forming at the sight.

It'd been a while since he'd seen a smile like that from Lance.

"Come here." Lance said, patting the ground next to him. Nick looked indecisive, then eventually nodded after a moment. He sat down and Lance promptly leaned against him, turning his head until his muzzle was more or less touching Nick's neck. He took a deep breath, a smile on his muzzle as comfort washed over him. Nick flushed awkwardly, unsure how to react. On one paw, it could be an innocent action, but on the other it could also not be. He cleared his throat and Lance huffed, though turned his head to where his muzzle was facing straight once more.

For the first time he could remember, Lance fell asleep with a smile on his muzzle and a feeling of safety and comfort inside him. Of course, nothing lasts forever.

Lance suddenly jerked in his sleep, Nick jumping in surprise at the motion. Lance opened his eyes slowly, raising his head from where his jerk had made it lean to the right. He raised a paw and pressed it to his head, letting out a groan. Nick stared, unsure how to react, and Lance froze. His eyes were wide, his jaw slack, and his fur stood on end. His appearance reminded Nick of how he'd looked when they'd found their home burning.

A choked sob escaped Lance, startling Nick from his thoughts. Lance's expression had contorted and his eyes watered, Nick sucking in a breath at the affects of whatever Lance had dreamed. This was the first time he'd seen this occurring, and it was slightly alarming. Another sob escaped Lance and Nick reacted, reaching over and grabbing the older Tod and pulling him into a hug, the action surprising both of them. For Nick it was almost instinctual, though that didn't lessen the shock factor.

"It's okay, Lance. I'm here." Nick said quietly, the older Tod silent save for his crying. It lasted for several minutes before he was able to get it under control, and when he did he leaned away from Nick with a thankful smile on his muzzle.

"I'm sorry. I...I didn't want you to see that." The older Tod said quietly, Nick tilting his head. "It's not the first time, just...just the first time you've seen it." Nick stared at Lance in shocked silence for all of two seconds.

"Why didn't you tell me, Lance? I'm here if you need me, you know that." He said, Lance sighing.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to ignore it, though. Thought that maybe it would go away or something, you know?" The older Tod said, Nick huffing. He wasn't quite sure that was how something worked.

"What was it about, if I may ask?" Lance was silent for a long moment, then sighed.

"...Laura." He answered quietly, Nick blinking in surprise. Sure, he'd expected something similar, but he'd also hoped it would be something else. If he was being honest, he just wanted to forget about it. He remained silent, though reached out and pulled Lance into a hug. The older Tod locked up in surprise, not expecting Nick todo such a thing, but eventually smiled softly and let him continue.

"Lance, you need to tell me if things bother you, okay? I can't do much, but at least let me do what I can to help." Nick said quietly, Lance letting out a shuddered breath.

"Okay. I will." The older Tod replied, Nick leaning back slightly.

"Promise?" Nick asked, causing Lance to huff in amusement.

"Yeah. Promise." He said, Nick smiling faintly.

"Alright. I'm not going to forget that." Lance chuckled at that, shakign his head.

"Of course you won't. You don't forget anything, do you?" Nick grinned faintly at the question.

"Of course not. If it's important enough to remember." The younger Tod answered, the last part coming a few seconds after the first, almost like an afterthought. Lance snorted, silence falling between them for a long while, both Tods just sitting there with small smiles on their muzzles. Eventually Lance's ears perked up, indicating he had an idea.

"Hey, Nick, wanna go somewhere outside the city for a bit?" He asked, the younger Tod looking skeptical.

"I dunno. I mean, our entire lives are here, after all..." Lance tilted his head in confusion. "...You meant like a walk, didn't you?"

"Something like that, yeah." Lance answered, chuckling as Nick flushed in embarrassment. "It won't be for long, honestly. I just kinda need a break from this city for a bit." The older Tod's voice took on a bit of a sad tone, Nick averting his gaze slightly. Without another word they both stood and walked out from the small space, Nick following his friend in silence.

It didn't take him long to figure out where Lance planned to go, since it was the same route they'd always taken. He said nothing, though, only following in silence. At least until they arrived.

"Lance, I have a question." Nick said quietly, the older Tod barely catching it. He turned, surprise his expression of choice.

"Alright." He said, indicating Nick could ask his question. The younger Tod hesitated,then gulped.

"Do you...do you think I'm weird for not thinking about what happened?" Nick asked, Lance blinking in surprise. His expression softened, a smile touching his muzzle.

"Now why would I think that?" Lance responded, Nick blinking in surprise at the words. "I don't blame you for not thinking about it, trust me. I don't want to think about it either. But it isn't something I can control." With that, Lance turned and gazed at the tree that stood before them. His expression was a mix of sadness and longing that cut Nick deeper than anything else. He hated seeing Lance sad like this.

Lance was silent for a long moment before he sighed and turned, leaning against the tree and sliding down to a sitting position. He gestured for Nick to join him, and he sighed.

"Alright." Nick muttered, sitting down next to his friend. Lance's expression was less sad now, instead looking more thoughtful.

"Hey, you know I'd do anything for you, right?" Lance asked suddenly, Nick blinking in surprise. The statement caught him off guard, but Lance only tilted his head patiently.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'd do the same for you." Nick said, clearly unsure how to respond. Lance chuckled, nodding his head absentmindedly. Silence fell between them once more, Lance's head eventally dipping and his eyes closing as sleep took him once more. Nick smiled softly, though let out a small noise when the older Tod slumped over and ended up leaning against him. He raised his paw to lightly push him off, but paused. He let his paw drop as he considered fpr the first time why Lance always found comfort in pressing up against him.

Was the action just something that Lance did subconsciously in an effort to find some sort of comfort after everything they'd been through? Was it just him seeking out the bodily warmth that Nick provided? Maybe a combination of both?

Nick sighed quietly to himself, shaking his head. He supposed it didn't really matter to him why Lance did what he did. All that really mattered, in the end, was that they woke up. Survival was the most important thing, especially when one lived on the streets like they did. Everything else could wait.

Nick turned slightly, leaning into Lance with a soft sigh. A little sleep wouldn't hurt.

 **And that does it for Chapter 8 of Wonder Bunny: Lance's Story! I hope you guys enjoyed, because I certainly did. I'm terribly sorry it took so long to write. I blame Discord and all the wonderful people and friends I've met. I want to thank LapisLucius42 for inviting me to the server, because I have enjoyed every single day since then. I've loved talking with all of the people there, most notably FoxyHenHouse, CimarWildeHopps, Bluelighthouse, JudithWildeHopps, Starfang's Secrets, Kulkum, and many, many others. I'm lucky to get to speak to them on the server like I do, and I'm even luckier that they actually find me enjoyable to talk to enough to put up with all my hijinks and just my overall personality like they have. I mean, I blame them for distracting me from writing this, but I'm thankful for all the fun and interesting times I've had so far talking to them and will undoubtably continue to have with them. They are truly wonderful people, and I'm just happy they put up with me. I know it isn't easy, but they manage. Somehow. Don't ask me how, I barely put up with myself as it is. But yeah, sorry about that little tangent there. Kinda got out of hand. I hope I can continue to provide the kind of quality I expect from myself and that you guys expect from me. It isn't always easy, but I try my best. Even when it's something I'm not used to writing.** ** _Especially_** **when it's something I'm not used to writing. Besides all that, though, I'm excited to see where this story goes, and I hope you guys are as well. Next Chapter may be a bit, since this ended the flashbacks for now. There are a few issues currently going on I'm not at liberty to discuss, so forgive me if things take longer than usual to get the next Chapter written. The issues aren't with me, but a good friend of mine who I will shut up about because I don't want to seem like a jerk or anything. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I will see you guys...next update. Word Count: 2,295**


	9. Anger

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter 9 of Wonder Bunny: Lance's Story! Finally, am I right? So, apologies for the delay, but it really just depends on when Jude can get her stuff out. Don't think I'm bashing her or anything, since I know things have been difficult for her lately. The pauses allow me to do other writing stuff, which is nice. Also, I've started a new, more professional writing style, though it won't be seen in this story. My rewritten stories will likely be the first time you guys see it, or maybe my ZA2 Prologue, if I decide to post that in order to hype you guys up for it. Who knows. We'll see, I guess. Now, I am going to have a lot of fun with this Chapter, because it will largely be Lance reacting to a lot of stuff that happen in Jude's latest Chapter, but with some content that wasn't shown in there. Anyway, that's enough if that, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

Lance shook his head as he came back to the real word, a paw clenching as he cast the memories back down into the depths of his mind. He didn't want to recall them. Especially not now, when it was possible they were going to fight so soon.

Or perhaps he just didn't want to be reminded of his feelings when he already had somebody.

The Tod was distracted from his own thoughts when he heard Judith order Nick into the sparring mat, and he grit his teeth to stifle the protective growl from becoming audible. He really didn't like hearing others order Nick to do something, especially not somebody with no real authority to do so.

Nick just scoffed, arguing that if he got into the ring then Judith would regret it. Lance flinched at the 'sweetheart' that was thrown in.

Judith, amusingly enough, challenged Nick to prove his words.

 _'This should be good.'_ Lance stepped from his hiding spot, moving more into an open area as he watched intently. _'No way a cute little Bunny like Judith will be able to take down a trained soldier.'_

And yet, to Lance's shock, that's exactly what happened.

Judith quickly and easily sent Nick to the floor while he was distracted; gloating, as usual. Lance rolled his eyes affectionately, finding Nick's overconfidence in his own abilities to be more endearing than annoying. There were some mammals that disagreed, of course, but Lance would pay them no mind unless they said something he couldn't let slide.

"Nicholas, are you oka-" Lance froze, his eyes wide in shock, as Nick suddenly raised his head and kissed Judith. His crossed arms went numb, falling to hang limply at his sides as his legs shook ever so slightly. He lowered his gaze to the floor, turning without a sound and beginning to walk out. He froze when a yelp sounded behind him, the Tod turning quickly to see Nick laying a few feet from where he'd been pinned, groaning in pain as Judith hovered over him.

"Don't you ever take advantage of me like that again. Do you _understand_?"

Nick nodded, holding a paw to his stomach. There was a pregnant pause before Judith suddenly pulled Nick to a stand.

Lance clenched his paws as anger took hold of him, feeling that familiar urge to intervene tugging at him. He almost gave in, but stopped himself.

No, there was no way he could intervene. If he let his emotions get the better of him, all that would result of it would be a brutal beatdown and losing whatever trust Nick might have had for him. He couldn't have that.

With a quiet snarl Lance turned away and walked out of the room. He paced the main entrance with Ramic watching nervously, slowly working his anger out. His paws were twitching, begging him to let them tear into the source of his anger.

It was a tempting thought, but not one he could entertain. If he did that, he'd end up killing the Doe. Then whatever friendship he had with Nick would be over, and, in all likelihood, his secret would be out. In the kind of world that they lived in, such a secret would not go over kindly with anybody.

Rek and Liliac walked in, the Foxes stopping at the sight of him pacing with clenched paws. Ramic sent them a nervous look, unsure what he should do, while the pair of Foxes looke dgenuinely frightened. They didn't see him angry often, but they knew what he could do.

If he was lucky, he had nightmares about the mammals he'd killed in the war instead of his family. The quick nap he'd had at the bar with Laura had been one of the few times he'd not had any kind of dream since that day, all those years ago.

Lance stopped pacing suddenly, moving over to stand by the three mammals. He turned to face the entrance to the sparring room, crossing his arms and body language becoming his usual casual appearance. Rek and Liliac each took a single step away from him, finding the action disturbing.

Nick and Judith walked out, Nick still looking slightly pained from the hit to his stomach. Lance's eyes sparked with anger, though it disappeared quickly.

"Where did you guys go? And Nicholas, what happened to you?" Ramic asked. He was clearly glad to have something else to focus on.

"I don't want to talk about it." Nick grunted, earning arched eyebrows from everyone – Lance pretended to be surprised – and an eye roll from Judith.

Well, I believe I've done enough training, now where is the war at again?" Lance felt a spark of annoyance at her desire to fight in something as hellish as what the war was, but suppressed it. He wanted to make himself appear at least _somewhat_ supportive of her. If Nick liked her, the least he could do was _act_ like he was happy for him.

An explosion, most likely from a bomb, kept any of the group from responding. Judith's ears twitched as she faced the general direction the sound had come from. A detemrined expression formed as she picked up her sword and shield.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go." The Doe marched forward, the group following her nervously. She stopped as a paw grabbed her arm.

"No! You're not ready!" Nick argued, a cold, half-lidded glare his only response. He quickly let go of Judith, Lance letting out a small snort of amusement. At least his friend was capable of learning his lesson. "Nevermind." He said with a gulp, Judith smirking to herself.

The group moved quickly, gunfire and explosions continuing to sound off in the distance. Violent shakes hit the earth every time an explosion reached them.

Lance felt a small twinge of excitement pull his muzzle into a small grin as they walked, though it fell when a pair of pawsteps suddenly stopped. He turned to see Judith looking around. She sheathed her sword and handed her shield to Rek, who nearly jumped.

Lance watched as Judith approached a building, the Doe looking around the corner. She walked from view and Lance grimaced as the hope that it was a trick by a German soldier invaded his mind. It wasn't like him to wish something like that upon somebody he barely knew, outside of when he was fighting. It was especially bad when he wished something like that upon somebody as naive as Judith was.

With a quiet grunt, Lance crossed his arms and began to wait for the Doe to reappear so they could continue on her fantastical quest to kill a God. Lance snorted.

 _'As if.'_

 **And that does it for Chapter 9 of Wonder Bunny: Lance's Story! This Chapter is a lot shorter than normal, and a bit shorter than I would have liked, but it felt like good pacing so I just decided to leave it alone and not try to make it longer. Tell me what you think, because I love seeing your Reviews. They feed me. Also, you did see part of my new writing style, but not the complete version of it. My new one includes indentations when I start a new line. But enough about that. Tell me what you guys thought about this Chapter. I am excited to write for this again, though it, of course, may be a while since it all depends on when Judith uploads, outside of when I do flashbacks. Those are basically free reign. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I will see you guys...next update. Word Count: 1,459**


End file.
